Fell on Black Days
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: AU. A monster is still a monster, no matter how beautiful and kind it pretends to be. OOC. Kaname/OC, sort of.


**Fell on Black Days**

_**Summary: A monster is still a monster, no matter how beautiful and kind it pretends to be.**_

_**Genre: Horror/Romance**_

_**Pairing: Kaname/OC**_

_**Warnings: Language, blood, some minor sexual dialogue, mentions of insanity, and snark. LOTS of snark. OOC. AU. Dark vampires.**_

_**Notes: As this takes place in an alternate universe, certain things will be omitted. First, there is no Cross Academy, Yuki does not exist and Zero's role will be revealed as we go. Kaname is definitely going to be out of character, for the sake of the story, as to make him fit the mold of a traditional bloodthirsty vampire. **_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

_Curiosity killed the cat. _

I had heard that adage more times than I would like to have remembered. My mother was always scolding me about my curiosity for anything remotely different. She always reminded me that too much curiosity is a bad thing and that being safe and careful was always better than hurt and wise.

She never much liked it when I would trap snakes in the backyard and sketch them, or when she would find earthworms in my pocket because I wanted to see how they worked. She liked it even less when she had to fend off a rattlesnake because I had so stupidly thought it was pretty and didn't know that it was poisonous.

See, she would say to me, if I hadn't been here, you would've been dead! I told you to be careful! She would scream at me until she was blue in the face and it never seemed to sink in. Sure, I never went near another rattler, but I never learned my lesson about being curious. In fact, my curiosity only got worse as I got older. The only difference was that it wasn't about animals or anything weird anymore.

It was _people_. People were interesting. When I was little I used to think that they were just huge, hairless animals, hardly worth the effort because most of them were stupid and they were usually the reason I couldn't do the things I liked. When I grew up, as I said before, they started being interesting. I started to observe other girls, at first. I always wondered about the playing with the hair and the war paint they called make-up. I never much liked that stuff, I was never very girly so I really didn't understand the obsession with it. I just thought it was a way for a girl to hide how she looked so people would pay attention to her more.

It felt like concealment to me. I hate any sort of concealment. If you have nothing to hide, why bother? I took a long while just watching girls because I thought we were the weirdest species on the planet. So much effort was spent to look good and hide their real looks that I found myself not wanting any part of it and by the time I finally hit puberty, though, I started noticing _boys_.

Not in an attraction sense, I usually didn't like anyone my own age and kept to myself. I guess, even during puberty my hormones were just as observant as I was and wanted no part of any fourteen year old boy with acne as bad as mine. I didn't like girls either, usually they thought I was too weird to be around or they were just a bit too annoying. I just never really liked anybody. No one paid me any mind, and if they did it was always a warning to stay away from them because I was weird.

I still, to this day, get warnings like that. I had to learn to hide my observations. I learned not to tell people what their behavior tells me because it just ends with me getting hurt.

Case in point, today. Today is my twenty-first birthday and the only accomplishment I have to date is that I'm on my way to an Associates in Psychology and a black eye. A black eye currently covered up by ice while a (falsely)sympathetic nurse simply shakes her head, as if dealing with a wayward child, and scolds me for opening my mouth and causing problems with other students.

Funny how she seems to forget, during my pain-filled rant, that I filled her in on a little fact: the girl who hit me _asked _me to observe her! She wanted to know if her 'regal air' that everyone claimed she had was true or not, so she walked up to me and asked me to find out.

I should've just told her that she had the air of a queen and let it go, but this girl was just... there was something about her I instantly disliked. I think it was her stance, her attitude. She walked with her nose in the air and looked like a page from a fashion magazine, she was surrounded by friends and admirers and she treated each of them, in turn, like shit. She was one of those girls in high school that would've told me to stay away from her, with my cheap glasses and my massive acne scars. Lucky me, I found glasses and my acne went away with a simple birth control pill. I had a healthy complexion and I even liked that my hair was actually behaving today. I thought I looked alright.

That still didn't mean that I wasn't exempt from her contempt. She clearly looked down at me and I felt my fists clench into a familiar curl that brought little half-moons into my poor skin. Sure, now I had contacts and my eyes were clear and healthy and my hair was shiny, but that did not mean I was to be treated equally. I was still the court jester and she was surely the queen of this domain. She looked down at me from underneath impossibly dark sunglasses, her expression telling me she had a hangover a mile wide and wasn't going to take any shit from a loser like me.

I should've fucking paid attention. Instead, when she opened her mouth, I cringed. Little coward that I was. She spoke up, asking a simple favor of finding out if she had the right air or not. I pretended to think before opening my fat mouth and saying the thing that sealed my fate:

_"You look like a right bloody bitch. One of those girls who spends most of her life feeding off the admiration of everyone else until it runs dry because everyone has wised up and moved on. A parasite, sucking everything in sight because your own life is in shambles."_

I never even saw the fist coming. One minute, she had the smuggest look on her face and the next it had gone an ugly shade of purple and she decked me. I fell to the ground and she snarled at me and called me names I don't want to repeat. Let's just say they were words that rhymed with 'grunt' and 'duck' while she spat on my chin and I cradled my eye in agony. As she was storming off, I felt that familiar suicidal mouth of mine opening and before I could stop it, I had spoken again and this time, I really messed up:

_"You seem like you have daddy issues and that's probably why you dress like a stripper and spread your legs for the first person to say they like you."_

She whirled around on me and that's when it happened. One minute, she was storming towards me and the next minute, she's being blocked by this tall man who's looking down at me with the most sympathetic expression I have ever seen.

"Are you alright?" He asks, in a voice that cuts through any internal bitching I might've had like a hot knife through butter and I feel my insides churn uncomfortably. Didn't he realize that _everyone _was watching my blunder and probably snickering at me? The girl that decked me blinked before I was helped to my feet by the man with brown eyes and a kind smile that never once wavered. I felt my insides twist again, my spleen probably trying to wrestle its way out of my body, via my belly button.

His_ smile_... it was purely a glint of teeth and nothing more. Just an expression. It held nothing, it felt nothing.

"I'm f-fine," I can manage a human response. Amazing. Curiously, he refused to let go of my hand, even though I was on my feet and perfectly fine. I watched him from underneath my hair as he gave me one last attempt at a heartfelt smile before talking again. His voice... it would've fooled anyone else who didn't look into his eyes and see that he had no emotion at all. He helped me pick up my books and the punching girl finally spoke up.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Hey! Don't interrupt us!" She screeched at him, sending him a glare that would've made any other boy snap to attention and obey the instant she ushered the command. "We were just talking," she said finally, when turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at her and his look... he was so amused with her. As if she was nothing more than a minor annoyance. A fly compared to him.

I agreed. His stance was completely different than hers. While she claimed a regal air, he held it completely. Held it tightly to his chest and wore it like a badge of honor. His movements were absolutely fluid as he bent down to pick up my backpack and set it gently on my shoulder. He didn't even blink when he did it, it was like... everything was effortless for him. Whatever he wanted... it just happened whether or not he played a role in it. He walked like a king and he stood like a king... that was the only way to describe him.

A king. Regal as a king and a thousand times more royal than the pretender standing two feet away, looking like a fish out of water.

"And I'm just helping her get her books. Both are innocent activities, don't you agree?" His voice was meant to be like melted chocolate, I think. It was supposed to drip down into your ears and make you obey. The girl didn't disappoint. She nodded dumbly before he turned to me, "You should probably get to the nurse's station before it starts to swell," he says, before turning around and walking past that girl who still stood there, simply dumbfounded that someone stood up to her before she whirled around and grabbed his shoulder. The expression on his face was quickly changed, but I saw it.

The flash of something _dangerous _settled across his face for a brief instance before disappearing behind that nice, polite facade. You'd only know if you were paying attention or on the receiving end of such a look. That girl... I swore her hair was standing on end when he gently brushed her hand off his shoulder and walked away ever more like he was flowing.

I felt distantly bad for her when I could see the look of pure _terror_ on her face before she whipped her head around to look at everyone, now watching with amused eyes in her direction.

"Does this look like a show?!" She screamed at them before her nasty glare landed on me and she bellowed once more, like a dying cow, "Get the fuck out of here, Natasha!" She hissed my name like a virus before I scrambled away like the good little girl I was.

Now here I sit in the nurse's office, waiting for the nurse to deem me safe to return to my dorm, so I can spend my birthday the way I spend every birthday: nursing a bowl of chicken ramen and doing my homework. Maybe I'll throw in a bottle of wine for variety. Or maybe I'll spend it cursing my misfortune at how I haven't been able to stop thinking about the odd man that was my sort of savior.

My curiosity was peaked the minute that he smiled at me like that. His face... there was _nothing_ kind in that aristocratic face. Nothing. Oh, yes, he was smiling, but never once did it reach his eyes and that just didn't sit well with me. It was odd. Normally when people smiled, they just smiled. Their eyes flashed or you could see they were clearly happy. There was nothing happy about this polite, strange man. Amused? Hell yes. Angry? Oh yes. So very angry... almost _violently_ angry.

_No,_ I told myself firmly, _you little idiot, you will _not _study him the way you would an earthworm! _I had to tell myself repeatedly to not do such a stupid thing before I sighed. I could watch him from a distance and once I figured out why he was acting that way, I could move on with my life. He wasn't any different than anyone else, he was probably just hiding a painful past or was just hiding how much he wanted to laugh out loud at my state!

How was I supposed to know my mom's words would come back to haunt me?!

* * *

_**Now before you jump down my throat and call her a bitch, my character is simply very matter of fact. It comes out as bitchy because she has zero social skills. If ever is straight out bitchy, it's intentional. The next chapter should be out quickly and it'll give you a quick glimpse as to what I mean by Kaname acting like a real bloodthirsty vampire.**_

_**See you soon!**_


End file.
